


Life's No Fun Without a Good Scare

by tlinrookie



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Creek Week 2020 (South Park), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Monster mash, Raggedy Andy & Raggedy Ass, Trick or Treating, Uncle Tweek & Uncle Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlinrookie/pseuds/tlinrookie
Summary: After a night of passing out candy to Trick or Treaters and Craig raiding the candy bowl, Tweek tries to relieve Craig's anxieties about their future together.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57
Collections: Creek Week, sp creek server does creek week 2020





	Life's No Fun Without a Good Scare

Tweek teetered on the footstool as he fought with the furry, animatronic arms of his latest Halloween find. The werewolf, with its evil grin and glowing red eyes, had beckoned him from the window of the thrift store on his way home from work that day. Somewhere between a stop light and home, he found himself hauling the monstrosity into a shopping cart and slapping a ten dollar bill on the register. He thought it was, in fact, the perfect addition to his ever-growing collection of Halloween paraphernalia. Since the middle of August- Craig had held him off for a bit after the fourth of July- their little house was completely filled with fall and Halloween- themed décor. Tweek lived for the October-aesthetic, dragging Craig to several pumpkin patches and even a paint-your-own pottery class where they had decorated their own candy bowl for trick-or-treaters. Tweek wouldn’t allow them to actually use it for that purpose though, fearing it might get broken. Right now, it sat on their dining room table with a handful of pumpkin muffins that Tweek had whipped up the night previous. 

  
With a furrowed brow, he balanced precariously with one foot on the stool and the other bracing against the siding of the house. A roll of duct tape around his wrist and some fishing line tucked between his front teeth, he attempted to hang the werewolf in the perfect spot to lure in trick or treaters. He tried to hurry, knowing they’d probably be arriving within the hour.

  
The front door squeaked open as Craig stepped onto the porch with a fluffy black cat cradled in his arms. He stroked her soft, shiny fur as she purred loudly against his chest. It was very rare to see Craig without Hubble, or vice versa, when he was home. Tweek learned he liked having a cat, finding he had much in common with her, and she had grown fond of him over time as well. But as much as he loved Hubble, he knew she was Craig’s baby. She would often trail him around the house, her little paws pitter-pattering on the floor behind him, and she would always sleep curled up at his feet on the bed. Tweek thought back to the first night they met Hubble, just six short months ago. Craig had almost wrecked the car as he swerved to pull over to the shoulder. Through the stinging sleet, their headlights had shown upon a scrawny black kitten, shivering in a sagging cardboard box on the side of the road. Craig immediately leapt out of the car to grab her, insisting Tweek switch out of the passenger seat so Craig could hold her as they drove home. He kept her bundled in his warm coat the entire way, trying to soothe her as her mews became hoarse from crying so much. That night, Craig kept her in their tiny bathroom, warmed by a space heater and bundles of blankets. He slept in the floor with her so she wouldn’t be afraid, waking every few hours to check on her and feed her with a syringe. Tweek had learned over the years that Craig was gentle under his hard exterior, but that night in particular, watching him hold the tiny kitten in his big hands, he felt himself fall even more deeply in love with him. After months of their care, they had nursed Hubble to health and she had grown into a feisty, affectionate little companion. 

“Hubble!” Tweek stepped off the stool and strode over to scratch the cat behind the ears, “You need to go back inside! This is not a good night for black kitties to be roaming around.”

“Babe, it’s _All_ _Hallows Eve_. She has ancient prophecies to fulfill.” Craig said as he scratched under her furry chin. “What’re you doing out here anyw-“

_Wha-ha-ha!_

  
Craig jumped and whipped around to face the awful decoration upon hearing its sinister laugh. He waved a hand in front of it, setting off the motion detector again and earning himself a wickedly shrill cakcle as its eyes glowed red.

“What the fuck. That’s _scary_.”

Tweek snickered, “It’s not scary, it’s festive!”

He climbed back up onto the footstool, attempting again to fasten the werewolf to the front door. He wobbled a bit before he caught himself on Craig’s shoulder.   
Hubble leapt from Craig’s arms as he reached out to steady Tweek with a hand on his waist.

“Here, babe,” he said as he guided him down from the stepstool, “let me help you hang it up. You can tell me when it looks right.” 

He took the duct tape and fishing line from Tweek, easily stretching up to reach the spot above the doorframe that Tweek had been aiming for. Tweek hopped down the steps into the yard, walking backwards, squinting and lifting his fingers to frame Craig and the werewolf. The fallen leaves and frozen grass crunched under his boots and the gentle wind carried the sound of faraway giggles of early trick or treaters to his chilly ears.

“Okay, you gotta move it a little to the left.” Tweek said, motioning with his hands. “Now up a little. Okay now down a smidge. Wait-it’s crooked.”

Tweek ran back onto the porch and adjusted the decoration. After considering the position, tapping his chin with his forefinger, he returned to the yard and spun around to look at Craig again.

“You moved it!” He whined, “It’s crooked again! Lift it up some!”

Craig lifted it.

“It’s still crooked! Craig, it has to be _straight_. Do you know what straight means, _Craig_?”

Craig smirked, ever the patient one, “I am not familiar with the term, no.”

Tweek rolled his eyes and returned to the porch, climbing back up on the footstool and grabbing the decoration from Craig’s hands. 

“I’ll just do it.” He said. 

He leaned back against the siding, Craig’s sturdy hand on his leg. Craig ripped off a piece of tape with his teeth and handed it up to Tweek. Once Tweek was satisfied, he climbed back down and admired his handiwork.

“There. It’s perfect.” Tweek beamed with pride as he gazed into the glowing red eyes of the werewolf. Craig stood beside him, tilting his head to try to see what Tweek saw in the monster.

“I still think it’s scary. And ugly.”

Craig plopped down on one of the rocking chairs that sat on their cozy front porch. He grabbed the large bowl of candy that Tweek had already set out and began searching intently through it. Tweek snapped out of his reverie upon hearing the merry shouts of trick or treaters and shuffling footsteps as they waded through the fallen leaves on the sidewalk.

“Shoot! I still need to put on my costume!” 

“You go get dressed, honey. I can handle these first few,” Craig said, fingers still combing through the candy.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tweek stepped back out onto the porch as Hubble darted past him back into the house. Night had officially fallen and the street was filled with children happily toting buckets of candy. 

“Okay. This is just a test run. I’m going a little more dramatic for Token’s party but what do you think?” Tweek asked as he did a little spin in front of Craig.

He was dressed in a tight black turtleneck and leggings that hugged the gentle curves of his body. Wings made of black velvet stretched from the seam of his shirt to where they were connected with strings to the tips of his thumbs. He had pulled his wavy blonde hair into two little knots at the top of his head. His eyes were lined in thick black streaks and Craig caught a glimpse of pointy fangs when he smiled.

Craig grabbed Tweek’s hands and yanked him close. 

“You are the cutest bat I’ve ever seen.”

Tweek lightly slapped him on his leg as he took a seat in the rocking chair next to him. He reached out his hand toward Craig and passed him a headband adorned with little, springy alien antennas.

“I brought you your,” he curled his fingers in air quotes, “ _costume_.” 

“Sweet.” Craig said as he put the headband on. It pushed his bangs off of his forehead and made his hair stick up at awkward angles. Tweek bit his lip to hide his grin. 

“You just missed it,” Craig chuckled as he reclined in his chair, long legs stretched out in front of him, “some little kid was dressed up as Richard Nixon. _Dick Nixon_. He kept flashing me peace signs.”

  
As the night went on, a steady trickle of trick-or-treaters visited their front porch. Tweek and Craig got plenty of laughs from the costumes, genuinely impressed by the creativity of some. They debated which were their favorites-Tweek’s being either a zombie ballerina or Mandrake from Harry Potter. Craig, of course, had a soft spot for a little girl dressed as Red Racer but had to tip his hat to a very convincing pair dressed as Pierre and Marie Curie. 

  
Suddenly, a little stegosaurus bounded up the front steps, sparkly spikes bouncing with each step. She was followed by her less enthusiastic mother. Her mother’s long, strawberry-blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, flyaway hairs kept out of her face by a Wonder Woman headband. The rest of her outfit was utterly normal: a pair of faded, teal scrubs.

“Trick or treat, mother _tuckers_ ,” she said with a grin.

“Hey, sis! Just get outta work?” Craig greeted as he leaned down and stretched his arms out for the little dinosaur. “There’s my little Bonnie-saurus!” 

The little girl rushed forward into his long arms with a giggle. 

“Yeah,” she sighed and turned to Tweek, “I barely had time to go home and put my costume on,” she gestured vaguely to her headband. Tweek grinned at the similarity among Craig and Tricia with their effortless costumes. He glanced down at his own with a chuckle. 

“Bonnie, show Uncle Tweek your costume. He _loves_ dinosaurs.”

Tweek gasped as the little girl trotted over, her small hand still clasped around one of Craig’s fingers. She did a little twirl, not unlike Tweek’s previously, showing off her costume and wiggling her hind end to show off the long, scaly tail. Tweek smiled as he fondly remembered a beloved stuffed toy from his childhood.

“ _Oh my_. You are the most _magnificent_ dinosaur I’ve ever seen!” 

The little girl grinned shyly, showing off the gaps of her missing teeth. Tweek hopped up from his chair and hurried to the door. 

“Wait just a second, I have something special for her!”

As Tweek disappeared into the house, Tricia turned back to Craig.

“We would’ve gotten here sooner but we stopped by Mom and Dad’s. Dad had to get one hundred pictures of Bonnie in her costume.”

Craig chuckled, “That old fart has really gotten a lot softer over the last couple of years, hasn’t he?”

“Seriously. Do you remember when we were little?” She leaned against the porch railing as Bonnie dug through the candy bowl. “Did he ever take us trick-or-treating? We’d maybe hit up three houses and he’d be back on the porch drinking a beer.”

Bonnie interrupted with a squeal, poking at the sinister werewolf with his gleaming crimson eyes. She tugged on its hairy foot, giggling as it released another one of its horrific laughs.

Craig shook his head, “I really hate that thing.”

Bonnie ran back over to him and hopped up onto his lap. He wrapped his arm around her back and balanced her on his knee.

“Did you get anything good tonight, Bon Bon? Let’s see.” He leaned over and peered into the bag as she held it open. It was almost filled to the brim with colorful candies. He gasped and widened his eyes, looking into her proud face.

“Oh my goodness. You got _all_ of this candy tonight?”

  
“Hell yeah,” Tricia said, “Momma’s eatin’ good tonight.”

“Craig,” she added, “did you know Dad kept all of our old Halloween costumes? He showed me tonight. He has a chest full of them. He gave me all of mine for her,” she tilted her head toward her daughter. “He kept dropping _subtle_ hints about how Bonnie needed a sibling. Or a _cousin_. I told him ‘sorry Pops, one’s enough for me’. So, you’re on deck bro.”

Craig shifted and chuckled awkwardly in his chair as Bonnie hopped down from his lap. “Ah, I don’t know about that. Uh, maybe someday. Bonnie probably wouldn’t want to share the attention anyway.”

Bonnie reached a pudgy hand into the bag and pulled out a Milky Way, ripping off the wrapper and handing it over to Craig. 

“Bon Bon, how did you know Milky Ways are my favorite?” He leaned in, taking a small bite out of the candy she presented to him. The front door opened again as Tweek returned with a small, clear bag decorated with pumpkins and tied up with a curly orange ribbon. He kneeled down to Bonnie’s level.

“Here you go, Bon Bon. I made these special for you. Don’t tell the other kids, okay? These are the last ones. Uncle Craig ate all the rest.”

Bonnie reached out and grabbed the bag of goodies from Tweek. Inside were several sugar cookies, all meticulously decorated in icing to resemble friendly-looking Jack-O-Lanterns, Frankensteins, and Vampires. Bonnie grinned again and looked at Craig, holding up her prize for him to see. He smiled back excitedly and nodded. 

“Bon, you know you have to share those with Mommy right? Uncle Tweek makes the best cookies _ever_.” Tricia said, reaching out for Bonnie’s hand, “Alright kiddo, time to head out. Mommy’s gotta get back to work early in the morning and it is way past your bedtime. Say bye to your uncles.”

  
Bonnie pouted out a bottom lip and buried her face against Craig’s leg. He reached down and tickled her sides, pressing his lips to her cheek in a loud raspberry as she giggled and squirmed. With a shriek of laughter she pushed him away and ran over to Tweek. He leaned down and gave her a hug, patting her softly on the back. 

  
“Happy Halloween, Bon Bon!” He said, waving as Tricia led her down the steps into the waning crowd of trick or treaters. 

* * *

The sky was much darker now and the bottom of the candy bowl was visible. This was mostly due to Craig’s snacking, but they had seen quite a few trick or treaters come and go throughout the night. Both spent after long days at work, Craig and Tweek leaned back in their rocking chairs and quietly enjoyed the evening. Tweek looked out onto the street and noticed a little boy trailing behind his mom and dad, stopping every now and then to pick up an extra crunchy leaf or to lean his head back and look at the stars.

“Craig?” Tweek asked softly, leaning his elbows on his knees and resting his chin in his palm. Craig turned to him with a mouth full of candy. Tweek smiled up at him.  
“If we had a kid right now, what would they be dressed up as?” He wondered.

“Buzz Aldrin- second man to step foot on the moon.” Craig said without a second thought.

Tweek giggled, “I know who Buzz Aldrin is. You talk about him all the time.” He paused. “What if it was a girl?”

“Are you being sexist? Little girls can totally be Buzz Aldrin,” Craig paused thoughtfully as he unwrapped another piece of candy and popped it in his mouth. 

“Sally Ride,” he said swallowing, “first woman in space. Wait, no, first _American_ woman in space.”

He looked over at Tweek who was still slumped over in his chair, a small smile on his lips. Craig reached over and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“What do you think babe?”

Tweek turned to him, wide eyes lighting up. He bounced in his seat and smiled broadly, his white fangs glinting in the porchlight.

“I think…a tiny Elton John! With the colorful glasses and the feathers!” He said excitedly. “Wait! Or a little Stevie Nicks! Yeah, Stevie Nicks. A top hat and a little cape!”

Craig smiled. “That sounds killer babe. We could be the whole band. You could be Mick Fleetwood and I’ll be Lindsey Buckingham.”

“You do have the chest hair for it,” Tweek considered this, tapping his chin, “and Hubble could be Christine! We would take them trick or treating, wouldn’t we, Craig?” He giggled, looking back out onto the street. “I think I like the idea of family costumes. That would be a lot of fun!”

Craig squeezed his hand, “I think we would do whatever you wanted to do, honey.” 

Tweek sighed softly and kept his eyes on the children passing by in their costumes. Craig noticed Tweek’s face droop and felt a small pang in his stomach. He lifted Tweek’s hand and pressed a light kiss to his wrist, running his thumb softly over his knuckles.

“Maybe next year, honey,” he said gently. 

Tweek breathed in sharply through his nose and released the breath with a huff. He looked at Craig with a tight lipped smile, “Yeah. Maybe next year.”

Craig stood up, lifting the bowl of candy from his lap and placing it on the top step to the porch. He reached a hand out to Tweek and pulled him up from his chair.

“What do you say we go inside?” He pulled Tweek in and rested his cheek against Tweek’s forehead, “You’re cold.”

Tweek nodded, taking one last look at the trick or treaters before heading inside and flipping off the porch light. 

They stood in the foyer; the soft glow of the Jack-O-Lanterns on the porch the only illumination in the room. Craig reached forward and grabbed both of Tweeks hands with his, failing to disguise the glum look on his face. His hazel eyes brimmed with sincerity as he lifted his palm to Tweek’s face, tangling his fingers in his soft, blonde hair and lightly running his thumb over his cheekbone. Letting go of his hand, he wound his other arm around Tweek’s shoulders and pulled him close. Pressing his nose against Tweek’s hair, he breathed in the sweet, earthy scent of his shampoo. 

“I know you want to be a daddy,” he whispered, eyes closed and holding Tweek close. Tweek was still, his face pressed against Craig’s chest. “And I think you will be the best one there ever was.”

Craig pulled back and lifted Tweek’s chin, looking him in the eyes, “I just…I think I need a little more time.” He paused, breathing in deeply. “Is that okay?”

Tweek blinked up at him, his brown eyes shining. “Yes, Craig.” His voice cracked slightly as he nodded, “Yes, that’s okay.” 

“We’ll get there honey. I promise.” 

Tweek reached up and wrapped both of his arms around Craig, fingers fitting together at the back of his neck. He breathed deeply for a couple of minutes and Craig slowly rubbed his hand up and down his back. Hot tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. This might be the last Halloween they spend together just the two of them. Maybe next year they would have a tiny bundle wrapped in an orange blanket, or a little toddler dressed up as a classic rockstar, or an astronaut, or even another little dinosaur. Craig said they would get there, and they would, sometime. He lifted his head from Craig’s chest and gazed into his eyes. Craig leaned down and captured Tweek’s lips in a sweet kiss.

“I love you.” He whispered against his lips.

“I love you too, Craig.” Tweek stayed there a little longer, reveling in the feeling of Craig’s lips against his own and the warmth of his embrace. He pulled away reluctantly, grabbing Craig’s hand as he turned to flick the lock on the front door.

“Do you want to get in bed and watch a Halloween movie?” Tweek asked. He yanked the ties out of his hair and shook his head like a dog. Craig stepped back as he pushed the antennas off his head and let them fall onto the floor. 

“Okay,” he agreed as he led Tweek into the kitchen, “but you can’t fall asleep. I still haven’t gotten _my_ _treat_ yet.” 

Trailing behind him, Tweek yanked Craig’s belt loop and shoved a hand in his back pocket. He pulled out a handful of candy wrappers and let them fall onto the counter. 

“I think you’ve had enough _treats_ tonight.” 

Craig spun around and grabbed Tweek by the hips, pushing him lightly against the table. He bent down and nipped at his ear, “I know but I’m in the mood for something a little _sweeter_ ,” he purred. 

Tweek rolled his eyes fondly and pushed Craig away. “Just get the snacks. I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” He made his way down the hallway, but Craig didn’t miss the exaggerated sway of his hips as he walked.

* * *

Tweek stood in front of the wide mirror in their bathroom, carefully dampening a cotton ball in makeup remover. As he rubbed his eyes, the black eyeliner smeared across his face. He cupped his hands under the faucet and bent down to douse his face with water. Eyes squeezed shut, he reached blindly for a towel, surprised to find one pressed to his face softly and a gentle hand on his back. 

  
Craig had been busy turning out the lights and grabbing the snacks from the kitchen while Tweek changed out of his costume. Once he had patted his face dry, he looked up to catch Craig in the mirror, standing behind him with a familiar glint in his eye. 

Craig grabbed the bottom of Tweek’s turtleneck and slowly lifted it up over his arms, tossing it to a heap onto the floor. He lightly ran his hands along the soft skin of Tweek’s sides, earning a shiver from Tweek as Craig hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his leggings. He dragged the fabric down lower and lower, surprised when he reached the bare curve of his ass.

Craig locked eyes with Tweek in the mirror, playfully gasping as his mouth fell open.

“No underwear?” he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow, “Is _this_ my treat?” 

“ _No_ ,” Tweek chided as he wiggled the rest of the way out of his leggings, “it’s for my costume! I can’t have lines showing through my leggings, _Craig_.”

  
“Come on, babe,” Craig whined, pulling him closer and pressing his hips against Tweek’s bare ones, “I’ll give you a treat too. I can do a strip tease to _Monster Mash_.”

  
Tweek scrunched his nose up, “No thanks.”

“A lap dance to _Love Potion Number Nine_?”

Tweek rolled his eyes as he slipped from Craig’s grasp and ducked into the closet. A second later he returned, yanking on a pair of boxers and slipping his head through the worn out neck of one of Craig’s old t shirts- a faded image of _The Jetsons_ on the front. 

“You said we were gonna watch a movie! So get your pajamas on. We’re going to cuddle.”

Tweek flicked the light off and left the bathroom, leaving Craig standing alone in the dark, crestfallen.

* * *

When Craig entered their bedroom, Tweek was already buried in the blankets, resting against his fluffy pillows. Craig reached back and pulled his shirt over his head, tripping his way over to the bed. He quickly yanked his jeans down and pulled his side of the sheets back. Tweek looked over at him critically, eyes locked on Craig’s old pair of holey underwear.

“For someone so particular about their laundry, you would think you’d spend a few bucks on a new pair of underwear.”

“What’s wrong with my underwear?” Craig said defensively.

“Well for starters, I can see your balls right now.”

“What? You don’t like my balls?”

“Of course I do,” Tweek sniffed, fluffing his pillow, “I’m just saying- the presentation could be nicer.”

Craig turned and studied himself in the mirror.

“I like them kinda worn out. It gives me more room to fit my out-of-this-world dick.”

Tweek snorted, “Yeah, out of this world because I need a _telescope_ to see it.” 

Craig dove into the bed, Tweek bouncing slightly with the sudden impact. 

“I think what you _meant_ to say was _microscope._ ” Craig said, shimmying under the covers and stretching out his long legs, “A _telescope_ is used for viewing very large, faraway objects, like astronomical bodies. So in that case, thank you for the compliment.”

“ _Ooh_ , talk dirty to me, baby.” Tweek droned as he reached for the remote on the bedside table. He had gotten really good at the deadpan monotone after being with Craig for so many years. He flicked on the television and opened up their streaming service. He clicked through the different genres and settled on the Horror section. 

“You know,” Tweek said as he reached under the covers and snapped the worn elastic of Craig’s waistband, “I know what we can be for Halloween next year.”

“What’s that, babe?” Craig asked through a yawn.

Tweek kept trailing his finger along Craig’s waist.

“Raggedy Andy and Raggedy Ass," he whispered in his ear.

  
“ _Raggedy Ass_?” Craig snorted, “Why are you being so _mean_ to me tonight?”

Tweek just smirked and turned back to the television.

“Let’s watch _Halloween_. That’s a classic.” 

Craig grabbed the remote before Tweek could press play.

“No, we can’t watch that one. Pick another.”

“Okay… _The Shining_.”

“Noo, too scary. You’ll get too scared.” Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek’s waist and nuzzled his face against his shoulder.  
Tweek shook his head and searched further through the list of movies.

“ _The Ring_?” 

“Nuh uh,” was Craig’s muffled response. 

Tweek huffed and tossed the remote over to Craig, “Then what _do_ you want to watch?”

“Put on Charlie Brown. The pumpkin one. That one’s not scary. You won’t get too scared.”

“Craig, we have watched that one _three_ times already this month!” Tweek crossed his arms and furrowed his brow, falling back against the pillows. Craig lifted his head from Tweek’s shoulder.

“Compromise?” he asked.

“Fine. Compromise.” 

Craig took the remote and clicked through the movies. He landed on one, hoping to satisfy Tweek’s Halloween craving but also not wanting to subject himself to something that would give him nightmares. He would never admit it to Tweek, although he already knew, but Craig had never been a fan of scary movies and would do whatever he could to dodge one.

He settled back into the pillows, slipping an arm under Tweek’s head and curling his body around his. Tweek sighed contentedly and laid his cheek on Craig’s arm as the opening credits of The Nightmare Before Christmas played on the screen.

“Ha, I can never understand what any of those little guys are saying in this movie,” Craig chuckled as he stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth, humming along to _This is Halloween_. Noticing Tweek wasn’t singing or humming as he usually did with musicals, he glanced over at him. Eyes still fixed on the screen, Tweek gave a small smile, but it didn’t crinkle his eyes like usual. Craig noticed the smile slip from his face too quickly and he lifted a hand to run his fingers through Tweek’s blonde waves.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” he asked. 

Tweek buried his face further into Craig’s shoulder, the tip of his nose still chilly from the late October air outside. He was silent for a moment then breathed out a deep sigh and peeked up at Craig.

“I just…I was just wondering…when do you think that maybe you would be ready? I’m not trying to rush you or anything I just-I want to know.”

Craig rolled over onto his back and looked up. He searched the little patterns on the ceiling, hoping to maybe find an answer there but he came up with nothing.

“I don’t really know, baby. It’s a big decision and there’s a lot to think about.”

“Well,” Tweek said, scooting up on his pillow and keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Craig’s, “what is it that’s making you hesitant? Maybe we could talk about it some and that would help?”

“Tweek-I’m just-it’s a little scary. I don’t know if I’d even be a very good dad. I’m not the most parental or, um, _warmest_ guy out there-“

“You are though!” Tweek started, “You are, Craig! You are to _me_. And to Hubble. And your sister…and Bonnie,” he grinned, “When I see you with Bonnie-I know that you would be a great dad.” 

He patted Craig on the arm. Craig rubbed his hand down his face.

“ _Maybe_.” He said. “I love Bonnie. It’s been a lot of fun watching her grow up and I guess she likes _me_. I just wonder if I would be able to take care of something- of a kid- like I need to.”

“Craig, you always took care of your guinea pigs-“

Craig raised an eyebrow, “Tweek that’s _different_.” 

“I know. I _know_ it is. But you did always take good care of them. And Hubble. And I know it’s different but I think it counts for something at least. You also take care of me. You always have. I mean, whenever I wasn’t doing so great or needed you, you have always been there. You make me feel so loved and secure all the time. You’ve helped me make our home feel so safe and cozy- like a sanctuary for me. I know that you’d do the same if we had a, ah, a baby. Or a kid.”

Craig considered this, still staring at the ceiling and twirling his fingers carefully through Tweek’s hair.

“It’s expensive,” he said. “No matter how we decide to do it, it’s very expensive Tweek.”

“It doesn’t have to be! I mean, I know it will be quite a bit of money- but there’s assistance and grants and things like that. I’ve been researching it a lot and I’ve saved up some money too.” 

Craig shifted where he laid, turning on his side to face Tweek. He ran a gentle finger down the curve of Tweek’s cheek. 

“I want to do this with you. I do. I’ve thought about it too-some. It’s just a lot, Tweek. It’s a big decision. I need some time to feel ready.”

“I know, Craig. But I just wanted to say…I really think you would be a wonderful dad. I don’t just want to be a parent; I want to be a parent and have a family with _you_. I mean, think about it, we’ve been a team for a long time and we’ve gotten through everything together so far. I think we could do it. I think we could actually be really good at it.” 

Craig wrapped his arm around Tweek and pulled him to his chest, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“You know, you talked me up a lot. I hope you know I think you’d make a great dad, too.”

“Really?” was Tweek’s reply, muffled by Craig’s chest.

“Of course, honey. You take care of me too. And you’re so kind and empathetic- _whatever that is_ ,” he chuckled, “you could help our kid out with any problem they would have. Sing them the best lullabies. And you’d be all of their classmates’ favorite- bringing in the best cupcakes to school for their birthday.”

Tweek giggled as he lifted his head. His hair was tussled and his cheeks were tinted red. Craig couldn’t help his heart stutter at the sight. He had seen Tweek almost every day for _years_ , had woken up to him so many mornings, but he never got tired of looking at his sweet face. 

He thought about the spare bedroom at the end of their hallway. The one Tweek would sometimes go into, slowly spinning around the room with his chin in his hand. He had begun a small collection of paintings that he had found at thrift stores which he stored in this room. Craig didn’t look through the stack often, but he knew there were paintings of pastel-colored birds, little foxes wearing hats, and a vintage illustration of Winnie the Pooh and his friends. The spare room was small but had a lot of character- hardwood floors, warped window glass, and currently, vintage floral wallpaper. Tweek had suggested to Craig that they paint it a pale yellow or perhaps a light lavender. He always commented on the gentle light that filtered in through the windows early in the morning. Finally, Craig realized what Tweek was thinking all those times he found him just sitting in there, watching the sheer white curtains flutter in the open window. 

“Tell you what,” Craig said as he lifted the sheets up over Tweek’s bare shoulders and cuddled him close, “Tomorrow why don’t you show me the research you have done, and then we go from there?”

Tweek smiled and, this time, those little crinkles around his wide eyes appeared. He just nodded happily and sunk down in the blankets next to Craig.

Tweek rested against Craig’s chest as Craig ran a hand up and down his spine. The television cast a rainbow of colors across their faces as they smiled at the movie, reveling in the nostalgia of an old favorite. Not soon after they both began to doze off, Hubble hopped up and settled in her usual spot at Craig’s feet. That night, they drifted off to sleep, a little family of three, cozy in the home that Tweek and Craig had made together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Thank you so much for reading. Please feel free to leave comments or kudos if you feel inclined. I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> I want to say a special thank you to jewboykahl for their encouragement and support and for looking over this story and offering me wonderful suggestions to make it what it came to be. Also, thank you to all of my new Creek friends for their overwhelming kindness and for keeping me motivated. And last, a thank you to all of you readers, writers, artists- everyone out there making content and supporting those who do. This is such a creative and talented fandom and I'm excited to be part of it.
> 
> Happy spooky season everyone! Thank you for lending some of your time to my little story!


End file.
